half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Sentry
The Rocket Sentry is an automated, static turret used in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, firing compact rockets. Apparently used within the facility as a defense / security weapon, it is eventually used by Chell to defeat GLaDOS at the end of Portal. Overview *Rocket Sentry turrets consist of what appears to be a Personality Core mounted atop a robotic arm that retracts in the ground, only leaving the top of the Personality Core visible. When the Core's left panel slides, a rocket launcher and sensory device that emits a blue-green laser for targeting are revealed. In addition, the Personality Core "eye" is used to indicate the current status of the turret by color: green = idle, yellow = locked on target, red = firing the rocket. *The Rocket Sentry, either by the virtue of being mounted to the floor or having a highly effective armor, is unable to be destroyed by Chell. For instance, if one places a portal behind and in front of a Rocket Sentry and make it fire into the portals, the rocket will fly through the portals until it hits the Rocket Sentry, and vaporize without making any damage, with effects similar to when an object is thrown in a Material Emancipation Grid. *Only two Rocket Sentries are found withing the Aperture Laboratories. One among abandoned offices and activated by a small red button, and another in GLaDOS's chamber. It is unknown if they are used in Test Chambers or other locations. *When activating, the rockets slide down towards the barrel before the laser is set up. When locking on, one rocket is removed from the rack and loaded into the barrel, then fired. Tactics *After locking on, the Rocket Sentry will always pause briefly, emit a loud electronic beep, and then fire a single rocket after its eye turns from yellow to red. *Rocket Sentries do not seem to be programmed to track targets since they will launch their rocket even if the target has moved. Thanks to this, Chell can "trick" Rocket Sentries into breaking objects hindering her path such as windows, a Pipe Network pipe, and GLaDOS herself, detaching each of her Personality Cores with a single rocket. *The rockets are incredibly weak - even a direct hit is not fatal. One can even use simple objects found around the Enrichment Center to totally shield themself from taking any damage. Behind the scenes *As stated by Bill Van Buren, the Rocket Sentry originally fired lasers. The team switched from lasers to rockets after they introduced the glass-breaking mechanic, mainly because glass shattering in a massive rocket explosion turned out to be a lot more satisfying than glass just slowly being melted by a laser. Originally, it also spoke, just like the Sentry Turret. However, because players often redirect the rockets with their backs to the Rocket Sentry, a distinct, uncluttered sound cue was required. The voice simply added too much noise to the rocket redirect mechanic.Portal commentary *As stated by Realm Lovejoy, breaking the Pipe Network tube with the office Rocket Sentry gives players a chance to test out their newly trained rocket-redirecting and glass-breaking skills in a slightly different context, which helps cement the training.Portal commentary *The Rocket Sentry's model is ragdolled, suggesting that at some point it was meant to be destroyed. The ragdoll, however, is unfinished and constantly collides with itself Gallery File:Rocket sentry idle.jpg|The Rocket Sentry in idle mode. File:Rocket sentry locked.jpg|The Rocket Sentry in locked mode. File:Rocket sentry fire.jpg|The Rocket Sentry in fire mode. File:Rocket Sentry rocket.jpg|Rocket model. File:Rocket sentry concealed.jpg|The Rocket Sentry in the offices, concealed in the ground. File:Sentry glass shatter2.jpg|The office Rocket Sentry firing, shattering the second glass. File:Rocket office idle.jpg|The office Rocket Sentry about to lock on Chell after shattering the two glassed. File:Rocket pipe destroy.jpg|The office Rocket Sentry destroying the Pipe Network pipe. File:Rocket glados idle.jpg|GLaDOS' Rocket Sentry, idle. File:Rocket glados locked.jpg|Ditto, locked. File:Rocket glados fire.jpg|Ditto, firing. File:Rocket glados locked portals.jpg|The portals created by Chell to redirect rockets to GLaDOS. File:Glados rocket almost.jpg|A rocket about to hit GLaDOS. List of appearances *''Portal'' Notes and references Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science weapons Category:Rocket Propelled Grenades Category:Weapons Category:Sentry weapons Category:Personality Cores